


[Malora] Beauty and the Beastie

by Tsuki_kun



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki_kun/pseuds/Tsuki_kun
Summary: 之後會跟其他篇合併成合集內容偏成人向，但不會過於露骨，懸浮列車是不可能出現的，請勿期待~
Relationships: Aurora/Maleficent (Disney)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	[Malora] Beauty and the Beastie

接上篇： **[The Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078218/chapters/59489599#workskin)**

Maleficent 和 Aurora 在魔法森林有好幾個住處。

其一是 Maleficent 位於懸崖上的巢穴。那是她成年後的住所，也是 Aurora 搬進森林初時住的地方，多年過去，她仍偏愛待在巢裡，因為那附近是「禁飛區」，精靈們不會來打擾，她可以和教母盡情享受二人世界。

另一個是 Maleficent 為小公主打造的城堡。城堡位於森林中央，由碧綠湖水環繞，巨大岩石下藤蔓交織成的王座，拱門後的草坪是 Aurora 日常議事的場所，16歲那年她被加冕成為 Queen of the Moors，去年初跟精靈舉辦了盛大的婚禮，若說這是她人生中最重要的地方，也不為過。

Aurora 曾打趣，職責所在，在城堡時她是 Queen Aurora，總被各種事務纏住；而在巢穴時，她是教母的小獸，可以盡情撒嬌⋯⋯

「那在這裡呢？」

Maleficent 啜了口果酒，慵懶地問。

晚餐後，Aurora 把她推到壁爐邊窩著，自己去善後了。精靈蜷縮起翅膀，聽著窗外瀝瀝的雨聲，女孩細碎的說話聲和收拾東西的碰撞聲，聽得昏昏欲睡。

Maleficent 想，女孩有那麼多身份的話，那自己呢？

“Aurora.”

“Hmm?”

Aurora 解開圍巾擦了擦手，向教母走去。雖然喝點酒能助興，但 Maleficent 兩頰泛紅，眼神迷迷濛濛的，像是喝多了，這可不是她的本意。

她拿走精靈的酒杯，認真道：

“Just Aurora, your wife.”

Maleficent 笑著把小妻子拉到腿上抱著，任她捧著自己的臉，與她深深接吻⋯

酒氣濃重。

一吻結束，Aurora 覺得自己都快醉了，她沒勸那麼多吧？教母從頭到尾就捧著那杯果酒，這酒量也太差勁了⋯

Maleficent 把臉埋在女孩胸前打了個哈欠，有些迷糊。

「我們睡了，好嗎？」Aurora 揉著Maleficent 的後頸，明白她已經醉了。

「不是要沐浴？」精靈下意識蹭了蹭她，「妳想泡溫泉，不是嗎？」

Aurora 失笑：「傻瓜，真不知道我想幹嘛？」

Maleficent 不解地看向 Aurora，茫然的表情看得女孩心都要化了～教母怎麼會那麼可愛？她在心底尖叫：好想抱在懷裡親啊～

她控制不住唇邊笑意，Maleficent 還在認真思考：「沐浴，就泡溫泉啊，不然還能幹嘛⋯⋯」

她頓住了，像是突然明白過來，於是 Aurora 看見教母臉上的紅暈開始往耳後蔓延，變得更深了。

「噢⋯」Maleficent 有些不自在，「這樣啊⋯」

Aurora 暗笑，都結婚一年多了，Maleficent 還是那麼害羞，是不是精靈都這樣？

「我們還是⋯」

「妳很想嗎？」

她們同時開口，隨即都愣住了。

「妳先說。」精靈輕咳一聲，她似乎清醒了點。

「還是休息吧，不早了。」Aurora 邊說邊站起身，「我把床鋪好再陪妳上去，妳先⋯⋯」

Maleficent 卻拉住了她的手。

「怎麼了？」女孩轉過頭，只見精靈抿了抿唇，緩緩道：

「我們去泡溫泉吧。」

「Maleficent，妳累了。」Aurora 眼神柔和，「何況妳也不喜歡泡熱水，沒關係的，等妳睡了我自己去…」

「但妳會失望吧。」精靈打斷她，“Aurora, I’m your wife.”

女孩心一暖，「我會被妳寵壞的，妳不必那麼遷就我…」

只見 Maleficent 皺起眉，Aurora 連忙道：「沒有不好，但我們可以下次來…」

「下次不知道是什麼時候了，」她閉上雙眼，「我懶得動，抱我過去。」

Aurora 不再多說什麼，她親了親 Maleficent 的唇，抱起她往浴室走去。

***

當初建小木屋，是為了個天然溫泉。

Aurora 不知從哪聽說溫泉水對身體很好，甚至能讓精靈增強魔力（Maleficent 說那是騙人的），便三天兩頭拉著 Maleficent 往山上跑，巴不得泡在溫泉裡不起來。

但 Maleficent 討厭泡太熱的水，於是女孩想了折衷的方法：建個附帶浴室的小房子，引來活水溫泉。

…雖然 Maleficent 覺得浴室才是本體，小木屋是附帶的。

浴室內部以大理石鑿成天然岩洞的模樣，浴池大得能讓 Aurora在裡面游泳，她找巧匠做了精細的閥門，分別引入清澈的山泉和溫泉，隨手開關就能注水排水和調節溫度，非常方便。

當初看到時，Maleficent 十分讚嘆 Aurora 的巧思。用魔法能輕易達到的事，單靠人力就是大工程了，特別是在不破壞周圍環境的情況下。

「我都不知道該送妳什麼好了。」Maleficent 撫著小獸的髮，有些發愁。

「我不在意那個。」Aurora 搖搖頭，「妳給了我森林、城堡和全部的愛，我不過建個小木屋，這不算什麼。」

話雖如此，小獸仍興奮地拉著教母到處參觀，這是她特意準備的結婚禮物，代表了她的心意和愛意。

Aurora 不掩飾的愛讓 Maleficent 非常感動，寵愛小獸的精靈非常配合，以至於新婚初期她們幾乎賴在木屋裡沒出過門⋯

小獸很黏她，總是不知不覺就滾到她身上糾纏不休，但漸漸的，Maleficent 開始懷疑⋯⋯這木屋到底是送給誰的禮物？她怎麼覺得自己也是禮物的一部分？

***

其實她早該知道女孩不安好心。

被摁在石壁上親吻時，Maleficent 這般想著。

說什麼早點休息好了，她無所謂；手上卻做著完全相反的事⋯⋯

Maleficent 緩緩呼吸，卻控制不住心跳越來越快，隨著小獸放肆的一個動作，她倒抽一口氣，微微仰起臉發出難耐而壓抑的聲音⋯⋯

如此誘人。

Aurora 看了眼，忍不住沿著精靈線條優美的脖子舔過去，又在她細白的頸邊廝磨、輕輕吸吮，留下痕跡。

她承認她故意的。

Maleficent 抱著那顆在她身前亂蹭的金色腦袋，不禁感慨在享樂方面，精靈真的遠遠不及人類。

包括⋯⋯對情事的熱衷。

「又在發呆，」Aurora 一口啃在她凌厲的鎖骨上，隨後慢慢舔舐，「在想什麼？」

Maleficent 忍住快要逸出唇邊的細吟，喘了口氣，「水⋯熱水，太燙了。」

「妳也很燙呢。」

她貼在她耳邊輕道，炙熱的氣息惹得精靈躲了又躲，女孩看得好笑，張口含住她粉瑩的耳垂，換來一聲嗚咽。

「那我放點冷水好不好？」

她打開冷水閥，把手伸到水流下。泉水冰冷，很快就將手凍紅，Aurora 若無其事地關掉水閥，問：「現在的溫度，還可以嗎？」

「差不多⋯」

Maleficent 其實分辨不了水溫變化，畢竟她有些醉了，小獸又還在身下作怪，這時候總是很難進行過多思考⋯

「那這樣呢？」

Aurora 壞心地將冰涼的掌心覆在精靈胸前揉了揉，右手同時加重動作，Maleficent 被凍得跳了起來，雙翼都張開了，過度刺激讓她忍不住呻吟出聲。

“Aurora!” 精靈惱羞成怒，小獸怎麼可以⋯怎麼可以這麼過份？

「妳真敏感。」她顯得很樂，「妳都不出聲，為什麼要忍著？我想知道妳舒不舒服、喜不喜歡⋯」

「我不是⋯」Maleficent 一字一喘，「我呃⋯沒有不喜歡⋯」

「噢～」Aurora 挑眉，「那就是喜歡了。」

精靈別過臉閉上眼，不發一言。小獸輕笑，她知道 Maleficent 不會說不喜歡的，因為總有一種方式會讓她喜歡，Aurora 不介意都試上一遍。

她也確實試過。

上次「嘗試」時，Maleficent 很快就敗下陣投降，這次學聰明了⋯沒上當真令人遺憾，Aurora 想。

「我也喜歡，」Aurora 說，「我好愛妳。」

女孩修長的指十分靈巧，懂分寸，又知進退，精靈無力地靠在她身上，徹底被掌握住，只能任由擺佈。小獸摟住她柔美的腰身，輕輕舔吻她紅透的耳廓，貼近她，仔細感受她每一下輕顫⋯

她了解她。

Maleficent 呼吸越來越急促，抱著女孩無措地隨她擺動，斷斷續續道：

「我也⋯嗯⋯⋯愛妳。」

「但我總覺得妳不喜歡。」Aurora 緩緩勾勒，她盯著 Maleficent，直到她猶猶豫豫地開口：「沒有不喜歡，也不是特別喜歡⋯」

比起身體的契合，精靈更注重心靈默契。當然，在這種時候她都能感受到女孩深深的愛意，這讓她有點困惑，她對 Aurora 並不那麼⋯小獸會不會覺得自己不夠愛她？

「妳怎麼不明白，」Aurora 失笑，她的教母真是單純得令人心疼，「不只是喜歡這樣⋯而是我渴望妳。」

女孩深情地望著那雙湖綠色的眼瞳，看見一絲茫然，和更多的愛。

一直都是這樣的。

「我渴望妳，Maleficent。我渴望妳的體溫，妳的擁抱，我喜歡這時候的妳的模樣，難耐又故作鎮定，忍不住喘息和低吟，因為我而激動、渾身顫抖⋯⋯」

她湊前，與 Maleficent 唇舌交纏，半晌後放開氣喘吁吁的精靈，繼續動作。

「這讓我覺得，我們是在一起的，」

攻勢加劇，Maleficent 又嗚咽一聲，抓緊女孩的肩；她接著說：「這讓我覺得，我們擁有彼此⋯」

「而且妳根本不知道自己有多美。」有多誘人，讓人忍不住想狠狠欺負，在身上留下痕跡，宣告所有權。

「我愛妳，Maleficent，妳不能離開我。」

「我不會⋯不會離開妳的。」精靈艱難回應，哪怕她不是非常明白⋯因為愛，而渴求對方的身體。

但她會明白的，她會試著理解 Aurora 這樣的感情。

當然不是現在，她已被拖進慾望的漩渦，幾乎滅頂，只能攀著小獸纖細的肩膀，無助地任她帶自己攀越一個又一個巔峰⋯⋯

***

雨漸漸停了，月上樹梢，照亮木屋閣樓一隅。

寬闊的床鋪上戀人相擁而臥，Maleficent 動了動，巨翼從毯子下露出一角，她靠在女孩懷裡昏昏欲睡，女孩則一下下輕掃她纖細的背脊，磨蹭那道藏在兩翼間的狹長傷疤，親暱又心疼的舉動。

「在想什麼？」Aurora 親了親她的額頭，「睡吧。」

“Beastie...”

“Hmm?”

Maleficent 猶豫了一會，問道：「我沒那麼渴望妳⋯妳會不會很失望？」

女孩愣住了，教母怎麼會有這樣的想法？

「當然不會，」她搖頭，「我知道妳很愛我，這就夠了。」

「可是⋯妳常說妳沒關係。」但怎麼會沒關係？

Maleficent 有點無奈，情事後她總會累得不想動彈，但身為妻子，她也應該照顧 Aurora 的需要才對。

「我渴望妳，但不會要求妳同樣渴望我，這無所謂。」Aurora 笑了笑，沒想到 Maleficent 會為這種事困擾。

「而且妳總是一副受不了的樣子，我不想妳太累。」

「妳別沒完沒了的折騰我，我就不會那麼累。」Maleficent 沒好氣，這都是誰造成的？

「我愛妳嘛～」Aurora 咯咯笑著，「妳的反應真的超可愛⋯」

她湊到教母頸間又啃又舔，就像真正的小獸一般，Maleficent 躲了幾下，忍無可忍的把她拔下來，「別鬧，我真的睏了。」

「那晚安吧～」適可而止是有必要的，Aurora 送上晚安吻，「真不想回城堡啊⋯」

「沒什麼事我們可以再過來。」精靈閉上雙眼，展開巨翼，「晚安。」

Aurora 緊了緊懷抱，窩在溫暖的翼下，和精靈一同墜入甜夢中。


End file.
